


Something About Us

by ashtiff



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtiff/pseuds/ashtiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But now as Ryan watches the slow rise and fall of Brendon's flushed chest, his head thrown back, face a look of peaceful bliss, Ryan can't remember why he never thought of doing it this way before."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Us

Brendon closes his eyes, his lips parting in a sigh as Ryan's tongue traces patterns on his chest, licking up slowly then pausing, circling around a nipple before biting down lightly, causing a gasp to leave Brendon's swollen lips. Ryan shifts his body, fully straddling Brendon's hips but he doesn't rock his hips back and forth, doesn't desperately rub his crotch into Brendon's thigh, because they both know they can take it slow, they have all night and they aren't going to waste it.

Ryan was slightly confused when Brendon asked to go slow, said he wanted to remember everything, as if it was their first time. But now as Ryan watches the slow rise and fall of Brendon's flushed chest, his head thrown back, face a look of peaceful bliss, Ryan can't remember why he never thought of doing it this way before.

They haven't been together long, they shared their first kiss less then five months ago and they slept together for the first time the same night as that first kiss. It didn't feel like rushing, it felt like coming home, something they've both been waiting for but never had the courage to act on until their feeling were exposed to each other- Brendon pulling himself into Ryan's bunk at midnight with quiet whispers of feelings developing over months and Ryan's exact same response.

Brendon whimpers quietly when Ryan's hands run down his sides, pausing at his hips to grip at his boxers, fingers playing with the elastic waistband for a moment before pulling them down, shifting his weight so he could pull them off fully, throwing them off to the side along with the rest of their clothes that had been discarded throughout the night. Ryan leans back, eyes drinking in Brendon's body, he sighs contently, "God, you are so gorgeous."

A smile fits itself onto Brendon's face, a blush decorating his cheek's as well. "Not as much as you." He breaths out, light and airy and that just makes Ryan's stomach flip with happiness and suddenly the urge to get off isn't as demanding as it was when they first stumbled into the hotel room. Ryan ducks his head down, attaching his lips to Brendon's. Their lips move slowly and in a synchronized fashion, much like a dance, Ryan leading and Brendon not heisting to follow, opening his mouth when he feels Ryan's tongue run along the seam of his lips.

"Mph, Ryan," Brendon moans out when their bare chests flush up against each other, "Want you."

Ryan detaches his lips from Brendon's face, licking down his neck slowly. "What do you want?"

"Ryan, just. You, please." Brendon whines.

A slight chuckle escapes Ryan's lips and he shakes his head, amused. "You have to be more specific baby, tell me what you want me to do."

Ryan can see Brendon swallow, the line of his throat drag along his Adam's apple and for some reason that makes him harder if possible. "I want." Brendon pauses, a faint blush emerging on his cheeks again and he ducks his head. "I want you to be inside me Ryan, want you to make love to me."

Ryan feels his heart squeeze tightly and he brings a hand up to Brendon's chin, tilting upwards until their eyes meet. "As you wish." He says softly before kissing Brendon again, they both smile into the kiss before Brendon moans lightly and the kiss becomes deeper, Brendon spreading his legs to accommodate Ryan and he lifts his hips slightly, his erection rubbing against Ryan's boxer covered cock.

They both moan simultaneously at the friction it creates, causing Ryan to quickly shimmy out of the offending clothing, throwing it off to to the side and thrusting his hips against Brendon's again. "God," Brendon breathes out, "Please, I can't."

"Shh, it's okay, I got you." Ryan presses one more quick kiss to Brendon's already swollen lips before pulling himself off the bed and stumbling over to his toiletry bag, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. 

When he turns around he sees Brendon holding himself up on his elbows, his chest rising and falling quickly, he blinks once, twice, before dropping himself back down with a needy whimper, "Need you, Ryan."

It takes less then a second for Ryan to cross the small distance between his bag and the bed, crashing back down on Brendon, settling himself between Brendon's parted legs and pressing a gentle kiss to one of Brendon's knee's. Ryan throws the condom off to the side and pops open the cap, dripping the cold liquid onto three of his fingers. Ryan touches one of his fingers against Brendon's hole, rubbing against the soft, pink flesh, teasing lightly. 

"Ry- God." Brendon moans out when Ryan pushes the first finger in, twisting around inside of Brendon, feeling the tight walls clutch to his finger. Ryan waits a moment before pushing the second alongside the first, watching Brendon's face intently for any signs of discomfort. Brendon just sighs out appreciatively, Ryan takes this as a sign to continue and slowly scissors his two fingers, twisting them up, searching-

"God, fuck. Ryan." Brendon moans loudly, his hips twitching down onto Ryan's fingers, breathing erratically. "More, need."

"Fuck Brendon, so fucking beautiful." Ryan says, feeling his insides drip with heat when Brendon throws an arm over his face, making him push a third finger inside, quickly pushing into Brendon's prostate repeatedly.

Brendon's other arm reaches down, tugging on Ryan's wrist. "Now, I can't. You need to."

Ryan pulls his fingers free and pulls himself up onto Brendon's body again, instantly attaching his lips to Brendon's, slipping his tongue inside Brendon's mouth and swallowing the gasp Brendon makes. He blindly reaches over, grabbing the condom and pulling back from Brendon.

"No, no please." 

Ryan looks up sharply, confused.

A flush of embarrassment emerges on Brendon's face but he still smiles shyly. "Don't, don't use one? I mean, we're both clean and I just want to feel you, only you."

"Yeah, yeah we can. Shit Brendon."

Brendon laughs happily and snatches the condom from Ryan's fingers, throwing it off the bed and pulls Ryan closer, wrapping his legs around Ryan's thin waist and looking into his eyes. Ryan slowly inches forward, the head of his cock slipping into Brendon and his mind blacks out, he'd never done this without a condom before and fuck, it made all the difference.

"Oh my god." Brendon breathes out, "please, keep moving, need all of you."

Ryan takes a deep breath, pausing for a moment before pushing into Brendon slowly until his pelvis is flush with Brendon's ass. It takes all he has to not moan but to press light, fluttery kisses into Brendon's skin, waiting for him to adjust.

"God, can feel all you Ryan."

Ryan presses his smile against Brendon's lips and slowly pulls his hips back then just as slowly, pushing back into the tight heat of Brendon. They both moan out again, Brendon lifting both his arms to wrap around Ryan's neck and tightening his legs around Ryan's waist. Ryan's hand's find their place buried in Brendon's hair, lost in the dark, sweaty curls as Ryan begins to fuck Brendon at a steady pace, slowly pulling his cock out just to push back in.

Their movements are slow and unrushed, and while it's not how they usually have sex - hotsweatyfast- it's so much better, being able to hear every single noise escaping Brendon's kiss swollen lips, the way their bodies match each other's movements and the sweat slowly rolling down their foreheads making their hair stick to their skin.  


Brendon suddenly cries out, the noise breaking though the almost quiet room and Ryan smirks, pushing his hips into Brendon, matching his previous angle, knowing he's hitting Brendon's prostate by the way he's babbling- curse words mixed with his name- and the loud throaty moans coming from deep within his chest.

Knowing he has the angle right, Ryan lifts his body up a bit, using one hand to hover himself over Brendon, locking eyes and pulling out, slamming back in quickly and starting with this new pace, slowly dragging his cock out to pound hard into the spot that makes Brendon's eyes roll back and his fingers clutch at Ryan's neck.

"Ryan, Ry- fuck, fuck me right their. God, don't stop."

Ryan thinks about making the cliche response that he couldn't even if he wanted to, and while that is true he just settles to pound into Brendon harder, the headboard banging into the wall with every one of his increasingly fast thrusts. He can feel Brendon's thighs shaking and he pulls one hand free from Brendon's hair, dragging it down his body teasingly, pinching a nipple before reaching Brendon's cock. He tightens his fist around the hard flesh, making Brendon squeeze around Ryan's dick. Ryan cries out, "Brendon, fuck you feel so good baby."

They move faster together, Brendon's back arching as Ryan jerks him and pounds into him, he can feel his stomach tighten, practically screams as he comes. Ryan feels Brendon squeeze around him tightly again and it takes all he has not to come right along with him but to fuck him through it, his hips stuttering, trying to keep up with a lost rhythm.

"Ryan, come for me." Brendon moans out.

Ryan nearly collapses onto Brendon with the force of his orgasm, spilling into Brendon. He barely registers the gasp Brendon lets out as he feels Ryan's come shooting in him. They lay there unmoving for a few moments before Ryan pulls out, watching the way some of his come drips out of Brendon and his dick gives an interested twitch.

His hand reaches out towards the night stand, pulling a few tissues out of the box and silently cleaning Brendon off. He throws the tissues off to the side and lays down next to Brendon, the younger boy instantly curling into his side. Ryan's arms pull him closer and he presses small kisses ontop of his head.

"Brendon?" He says after a few more minutes of silence as they wait for their breathing to return to it's normal pace. Brendon hums, pulling back slightly to look at Ryan's face. "I love you." Ryan says easily, feeling his heart skip a few beats.

Brendon's eyes widen and his small smile quickly turns into a beaming grin and he begins to glow in a way Ryan's never seen before. "Really?" He asks, trying not to let his excitement show through his voice even though he is failing quite obviously.

"Of course. Shit Bren, you're amazing, how could I not be in love with you?"

Brendon lets out a small noise, not really a squeal but somewhere along the lines of one. "I love you too, Ryan!" Brendon beams happily and leans up, pressing his lips to Ryan's. The kiss lasts for a few moments before Brendon pulls back, wiggling his eyebrows and runs one of hands along Ryan's body.

Ryan laughs and shakes his head, "Nope, sorry. I'm closed for the night, come back in the morning."

"You are so cheesy, Ryan Ross."

"Just go to sleep." Ryan says rolling his eyes, but the grin on his face is permanent. Brendon giggles quietly and hides his face in Ryan's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry about not posting the next chapter to What Not To Wear last week and I'm not sure if one will be posted this week. I've been super busy with school and work for the past few weeks and this writers block has gotten me into a major slump. Besides, I would rather take my time on a chapter and have it be perfect instead of rushing and have it be sloppy and boring. With that said, I've decided to just write some porn, fluffy porn to be exact. (Who doesn't like fluffy porn?)  
> Anyway, I'm still working on WNTW and am hoping to have it up soon. Sorry for any mistakes/typos that can be found in this story, thanks for reading, it means a lot to me!


End file.
